


Your Highness

by Iron_Winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, occasional language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Winter/pseuds/Iron_Winter
Summary: (Y/N) was a princess in the past but decided to live an almost normal life. After she’d escaped from her home, she was found by Charles Xavier better known as Professor X. She was taken to the School for Gifted Youngsters where she learned how to work with her ability until she was recruited to the Avengers Tower. No one knew about her past and her royal status. She kept it as a secret until one day; someone discovered who she really was and decided to bring the princess back home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for months and now it’s finally being written. This story won’t have smut - we don’t need to read sex stories all the time. There’s going to be occasionally strong language. I hope you are going to like this story. The story might have only 10 chapters. (I’m not sure, still writing it but I don’t want this story to be way too long.) This story is for teens and up - nothing explicit, only drama and maybe some violence.

**PROLOGUE**

               A massive clock from 1846 standing next to an expensive statue was ticking annoyingly. A tic-tac sound coming from them was making the young princess fiddle with a pen she was squeezing between two fingers. She was sitting in a comfortable chair behind a mahogany table, pretending to be listening to the woman in front of her who was walking from one place to another, talking only in French and about the French revolution. The girl knew the language like the back of her hand and there was probably nothing new she could learn. French was her second language as were four other.

Her (e/c) eyes drifted to the window and noticed small snowflakes slowly falling down on the ground. Christmas was knocking on the door. The gardens were covered in first snow and everyone was in a festive mood – everyone except the princess. There were public occasions where her presence was highly expected. She hated them – every single one of them.

“ _Your highness, pay attention_ ,” said the woman in French and the girl quickly looked back at her. She squeezed the pen harder between her thin fingers and pretended to pay attention again. The teacher moved from the French revolution to wars between France and Britain. All the princess could hear were random French words that didn’t make any sense. Occasionally, she heard other words from different languages she already knew.

In fact, the princess knew many languages. As a royalty, she had to know more than the native tongue which was English. She could speak French, Spanish, German, Russian and a bit of Japanese. It was sad that she actually didn’t understand Math, Chemistry, and Physics. Also, she had a little knowledge of biology but knew very much about the history of the world, economics and how to reign when the time comes.

The door to the room opened and an older woman came in with a gentle smile on her face. She wore a dark blue knee-length dress and shoes on a slim heel. “Your highness, it’s time for your music lesson,” she interrupted them, eyes locked on the floor. Music lessons - the only thing that actually kept her alive. She knew how to play the violin, piano, flute, and harp. “Afterwards, the family dinner is being served and the king and queen are expecting you to arrive.” Her voice was like velvet and not the good one. The princess only nodded and took her belongings, leaving the French teacher alone in the opulent room.

The daily routine was annoying, boring and something she hated. Life of a Princess wasn’t just like in the stories and fantasies. She never wanted to become a queen and rule to people that lived in their land. Since she was the only child of the royal parents and her father was a king, she had to become a queen when his days would come to an end.

She didn’t belong to the royal family because she was different – and the word different was indeed appropriate in this case. No one knew the princess had an actual ability that was also a dangerous one. What would the kingdom think about the only princess, the heir to the throne, that she was different? That’s why the girl kept it as a secret and did everything to hide the ability from the people, parents and the servants. It was sad she didn’t have an actual friend that she could talk to about her problem.

Why not end this? She always wanted to be normal and not a princess. For the last couple of years, her heart longed for escape and freedom no matter how hard it would be behind the castle walls. From princess to a homeless person – that was an extreme change. Luckily, she heard about a special school where children just like her were. Was it even true? Where there more people just like her?

Her walk slowed down and stopped in front of a massive entrance door where here music lessons were held. She looked at them, taking in a deep breath.  She thought about whether she should go inside or go to her room. This life wasn’t what she wanted. Maybe other girls would even kill to be a princess but she wasn’t like any of them. Free life was what her heart longed for.

Taking few steps back, the princess decided to go to her room, not telling anyone about what she was about to do. To fulfill her dream, she could even use the power she had, only to do what she had planned in her head. No matter what the consequences would be, she wanted to do it. The king and the queen didn’t love her just like normal parents in their country loved their children. Why stay with them when there might be something better in the world - even when the world was, in fact, a scary place.

                …

“The princess!” one of the guards screamed and ran to the king and the queen who were in their quarters of the castle getting ready for bed. “The princess was kidnapped!” Anyone who’d heard him gasped in shock and started to run to the princess’s room. “Someone took our beloved princess! “

One of the maids came there first and hid her mouth in shock. The massive window in the room was broken and the shattered glass was everywhere, covered in snow and ice. There was indeed a lot of ice, creating beautiful icy ornaments that covered the floor, and some kind of a bridge connecting the window with the ground outside. No one had any idea what happened there. Who would have ever wanted the princess? What kind of a monster took her away? How did an ice-bridge appear there?

When the king and the queen arrived, they were both heartbroken. Their precious young princess was gone. The queen only now had realized how much she loved her only daughter. It was like the saying – you never know what you got until it’s gone. The scream from her throat was painful. “Bring my baby back!” she said it with tears in her eyes, immediately falling into her husband’s arms. “Please, bring her back! She is only fifteen!”

“Look for her!” the King screamed at the men that were standing in the room with them, hiding his wife in his tight embrace. “I want you to keep looking for the princess and bring her back home. I want the person who took her from us to pay for this! Off with his head, I don’t are. She is supposed to be the future Queen of Cordinia!”

“She is just a child! She is only fifteen!” the Queen mumbled, eyes red from all the crying and tears falling down on her pinkish cheeks.

They didn’t know that their fifteen-year-old daughter ran away on her own with the use of her hidden powers. The weather was extremely cold, the snow was getting denser and she couldn’t perfectly see on the way. Luckily, she was already behind the fence of the palace but she still had a long way to go.

As much as she tried to use her powers, she could only create ice around, on the ground and trees. If she wanted to escape quickly, she had to get out of the royal woods that were near her home. The shoes were cold and wet, the clothing didn’t provide much warmness but in the end, she wasn’t cold at all. Her physical temperature remained the same.

A princess on the run – that was pretty funny, she had to put a grin on her face. She only hoped no one would ever find her. With a backpack on her back filled with most important things, she was ready to face the world. No more princess stuff; no more royal duties.

The escape seemed to be long and exhausting. After almost an hour of running and struggling for air, she was finally on a small road covered in snow. The weather got even worse. Was it a good idea?

Maybe she was already going crazy when her eyes captured two people slowly approaching her. At first, it looked like a grown up with a child. When they came closer it was an older man in a wheelchair that was pushed by a woman. Her hair was white like the snow. The princess started to walk back, regretting her choices.

“Princess (Y/N),” a male voice called her which made the girl winced from fear. She put her hands up, preparing to use her powers if necessary. The wind around her got stronger. What was happening? “Please, princess, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Leave me alone or you will regret it!” she warned them, first icy sparkles forming between her thin girly fingers. “Stay where you are! I do not want to go back!”

She finally got to see the faces of the people. The woman was younger than her mother and the man on the wheelchair was bold and much older than her father. Wasn’t he cold? It was freezing outside. “Princess, please,” she heard the voice in her ears like he was standing next to her. How was it possible? “We want to help you, your highness.”

“I am not a princess,” that made her scream and she covered her ears. “Leave me alone!” The girl fell on her knees, scared from what was going on. She didn’t know how it happened - a massive icy barricade formed around her. Blue sparkles were flying around her, forming flowery ornaments on the ice. It was protecting her. Somehow, she managed to create a form of protection around her.

“We are just like you!” the woman screamed. “We were looking for you, your highness. We can help you!”

“Relax,” she heard in her head. Her (e/c) widened and looked up at the two people. Somehow she did as she was told. “Your Highness, my name is Charles Xavier,” he started to talk to her normally. It was different than before. The voice wasn’t in her head anymore. “This is my friend, Storm. I am just like you. We both are.”

Not far from them, a sound of cars was heard. They were slowly approaching them. The guards were already looking for her. The young girl looked behind her only to check the situation. “How can I know you are not lying? How can I know you are just like me?” her lower lip was shaking. The light from the cars was closer and closer. She quickly turned to them.

The woman took some steps between the man and the girl, raising her hands up in the air. The wind got stronger and the snowflakes went crazy. They were spinning in circles, slowly forming a snowy tornado. She sent it right on the cars. The princess’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widen.  “You see? We are just like you,” she smiled.

“Please, I do not want to go back,” she begged. “I do not want to be a princess. I do not belong there. They would never understand it,” a tear dropped on her cold cheek and almost froze there. Without thinking twice, (Y/N) quickly ran to the woman and hugged her around the waist, thinking she would be safe. She could still hear the cars somewhere behind. The woman wrapped her hands around her, trying to protect her from the world.

Together, all three of them, they went to a car that was parked not far away. The man could manipulate with the wheelchair on his own while the woman, Storm, still held her tightly. The princess was looking at the car that could have been perfectly seen from a distance. The white-haired woman could manipulate with the wind and the storms too.

“Where are you taking me?” the girl asked when she was finally sitting in the car.

“To my school for gifted youngsters,” the older man replied. He was sitting in the back with the girl, looking at her with a smile on the face. He noticed how her eyes widened. She heard about the school. “There are children, teenagers just like you, (Y/N). You are not alone. We have teachers that can teach you normal subject just like you have at school, plus how to control your unique ability.”

“I never been to school,” she was ashamed. “They brought teachers to me. I do not have any general knowledge,” she looked away and brushed a strand of long hair behind an ear. “I can speak several languages, I understand economic and I know history,” she huffed. “How did you f-find me?”

The car started to move and they finally drove away from the place. “Well, Princess (Y/N), I am a telepath and I found you thanks to Cerebro,” he peacefully answered her question. “I know, you are confused and you still have many questions. I can hear them. Your mind is now like an open book because you are confused, vulnerable and scared.”

She only nodded. “Will you tell them where are you taking me?” Before the man could reply, she continued. “Please, do not. I do not wish them to know where I am. They did not care about me ever since I was born.“

“As you wish, princess…”

“Please,” she stopped him. “I am not a princess – not anymore. Do not tell it to anyone or they will find me. Tell everyone I am a normal girl, an orphan,” she quickly made up her own story. “Make a believable story. I want to live differently and not in a castle without no life. Please!”

“Very well, (Y/N).”


	2. One – Welcome to the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this story also on: iron-winter.tumblr.com (my blog). That's all I wanted to say for now. :) Thank you for reading.

**One – Welcome to the Tower**

               It was almost time to leave the school and start a new, more adventurous part of the life. In about an hour or so, a car was supposed to be waiting for (Y/N) only to take her to New York. The Avengers wanted her – they were impressed by her abilities and how skilled she was. Nick Fury with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers decided to take another asset into their team to protect the world. They read her files and talked to Charles Xavier who recommended her.

Even when something new and exciting was happening, it was time to leave her home and say goodbye to the people she loved the most – Professor X, Storm and surprisingly Logan. She made new friends, she learned a lot of new things and they gave her the general knowledge she never had before. When she reached the age of twenty-one, she taught the newest students languages since she was the only person who could actually speak more than three.

(Y/N) closed the door to the wardrobe and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The (e/c) eyes were sparkling with excitement even though there were tears forming in them. The (h/c) hair was cut short right under the chin and was now even shorter when she created soft curls. It was her traditional hairstyle. The fifteen-year-old girl was gone and a twenty-three-year-old woman was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Things had changed and so did she.

Turning around, for one last time she checked the room that belonged to her for over ten years. There was a very comfortable bed with a table and a chair, a lot of shelves that were now empty. The massive wardrobe was without clothes. Everything was packed and already sent to the legendary _Avengers tower_.

After one last deep breath, she took her black purse that was on the bed waiting for her. It was time to say goodbye to the most important people in her life. (Y/N) knew she would see them again. This wasn’t a goodbye forever. Closing the door behind her, she leaned her forehead against it and sighed. This was the official end of another chapter. The room represented so many things – first kiss, first tears, and even first alcohol. No matter how hard she tried to put the past behind her and act like a “normal” girl, the piece of royalty stayed in her – the way she walked and held her body, the way she spoke to people, accent and also the behavior. She was always polite to people and never ever used vulgarisms.  

“Hugging the door one last time?” Logan said unexpectedly and she startled. “Aren’t you too old for that?”

“You scared me, Logan,” she laughed a little, pushing her body from the door. “I was just giving farewell to my room and was thinking about everything that happened to me while I lived there,” she gave him a wink and came closer to the man, taking him by his forearm. Together they started to walk to the main room where the rest of the teachers were awaiting, even some of the students. “I cannot believe I am leaving you. I am going to miss you.”

“I can’t believe what I’m about to say – I’m going to miss you too, (Y/N),” he gave her a smirk. “And that weird accent of yours,” he laughed. “When we meet again, you owe me a drink, young lady.”

“Hey, you like that accent,” she playfully rolled her eyes. “And do not worry. I will buy you a bottle of your choice when we meet again.” They approached the stairway. Her eyes found the chandelier – she tried to memorize it, breath in the smell of home. A sad smile appeared on her face and she tried her best not to cry. “One part of me is literally dying.”

“Stop whining, you know how much I hate that,” he was annoyed by it and let her go. “We’ll see each other very soon, (Y/N). Just don’t do anything stupid, alright? I know you’ll be sharing a tower with the Captain America and Iron Man. Please, prank them from time to time.”

(Y/N) laughed at his suggestion. “I am not eighteen anymore, Logan. I am an adult and an Avenger as I remember correctly so yes, I will do my best to prank them – for you. Oh, it is all too unbelievable,” and she sighed, both of her hands went to her face only to cover it.

They came to the main room where all of the teachers, friends were waiting for her. When she saw them, (Y/N) started to cry. Tears were falling down her pinkish cheeks and she bit her lower lip, trying to calm down. Storm was the first one who came to her and put her into a warm embrace. “This is not a goodbye,” she whispered into her ear. “You will visit us and definitely call me when you need something.”

The girl with shorter hair looked into Storm’s face and smiled. “Thank you, Storm. You have no idea what these years meant to me. I am very grateful for everything you and everyone in this room have done for me.”

“You’ve been an amazing student, (Y/N) and a professional teacher,” said Charles who was sitting in his wheelchair, facing her. “Yes, there were ups and downs,” he laughed, “and here you are, leaving us only to join the Avengers. You are a very powerful mutant. Use your powers wisely and always give the love you gave to us.”

The woman couldn’t hold the cry any longer. After she was free from Storm’s friendly hug, she came quickly to the Professor X, wrapping arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug that meant even more than some words. He knew what she was thinking. Once again, she opened his mind to him only to have one last private conversation together. The secret the two of them and Storm had would stay only between them.

“Thank you,” she whispered when she let him go, quickly wiping away the tears.

Once she said good-bye to everyone in the room, it was time to go. Storm was the one who went with her to the car that was sent by the famous Tony Stark. It was a black luxurious Bentley with a personal chauffeur.  He was standing outside, looking around and checking the surroundings, making sure everything was safe. Both women chuckled at him.

“Miss (Y/L/N),” he looked at you, taking down his black sunglasses. “My name is Harold Hogan and I’m Tony Stark’s personal chauffeur. I’m taking you to the tower where all your belongings have finally arrived, all in one piece.”

(Y/N) gave him a quick smile before turning to Storm. “You have my new number. Write me anytime,” they hugged one last time.

“Of course,” she smiled, nodding.

After she sat in the car, it was time to start the new life. She wanted to cry again. Those people were her family and they gave her everything she ever wanted and needed – mostly the love and education that she never really had.

She sighed, looking out the window once they left the estate. Even when her heart was beating fast like it was trying to escape from her chest and run back to the mansion, she started to feel excited for what was about to happen - new people, new home and most importantly, new adventurous life. For the first time, she’ll meet Tony Stark, best known as the Iron Man, and the rest of the team.

“Miss (Y/L/N),” the driver said her name and she looked at him, raising her eyebrows. “I must inform you there’s a welcome party happening tonight just for you and your presence is required.”

“Oh,” that surprised her. “Anything else I should know?”

“Mr. Stark wants you to know all the boxes with your personal stuff are on your floor that is going to be all yours. There is a living room, bedroom, bathroom and your own office. The team shares a kitchen and main living room. You will see everything once you are in the tower,” he informed her, keeping his face straight and eyes on the road.

The whole floor only for her – private bedroom, bathroom and even office. She smiled and relaxed on the back seat. “Thank you for informing me, Mr. Hogan. One last question for you, do you happen to know what kind of clothing is required for the party? I only hope it is not something way too fancy because, sadly, I do not own anything like that.”

The driver’s eyes went from the road to the rear-view mirror, looking at her reflection. “Mr. Stark loves fancy parties so formal clothing is required. Don’t worry, Miss (Y/L/N), you don’t have to wear a gown to this occasion. This is a welcome party.”

She went silent and thought about what she was going to wear in the evening. Her mind was filled with every dress she owned. The wardrobe was only consisting of something appropriate, several summer dresses and not many things that would actually be good for this kind of a party. Maybe there was something she could wear. If only she could remember every piece of clothing she owned. (Y/N) started to panic in her mind. What is she going to wear for the party? Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip.

Her mind was thinking about the clothing until she came to New York. Everything was fascinating her – the skyscrapers, the people and tourists, and monuments. This was the second time she was in New York. The first time was because of an issue her and Storm had to deal with.

The tower was beautiful, modern and spectacular. There was a massive A on the top of and it that was signalizing the headquarters – the new home. Her stomach made a flip from nervousness. It was actually happening. All the emotions kept rushing to her until the car parked in front of the building.

“This is our stop,” the driver looked at her and gave her an inconspicuous smile. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. will tell you what to do. Go inside, there is a private elevator on the right. If anyone asks, tell them your name, they will know who you are.”

“Thank you very much,” she nodded and quickly left the car. It was then when she realized how tightly she was squeezing the purse she had with her. Luckily, she put on appropriate clothing and not her favorite jeans.

The New York air hit her like a train and filled her lungs. It was different than the one they had back in the mansion. This one was more polluted. Once she took in all the modern beauty, she went inside, doing as she was told. There was a very young, attractive woman sitting on a chair at the reception, typing on a computer. There were two elevators and the third one was on the right side, just like she was told. The receptionist looked at her, narrowing her eyes and ending the call. She noticed how the stranger was walking towards the private elevator. “Excuse me, miss, you are not allowed to go there,” she stopped her.

“Oh, uh,” (Y/N) panicked for a second. “I am very sorry. My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” she said it politely. “I am supposed to live here and I was told you will know about me.” She put both of her hands next to her body and straightened up. The old habits never left.

“I’m sorry,” the woman apologized. “Of course, Miss (Y/L/N),” she smiled. “I didn’t recognize you. Mr. Stark is awaiting you in the penthouse. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will explain everything to you in the elevator,” and she pointed at the door the woman was heading to, giving her the permission to continue.

Once she stepped into the elevator, she noticed several buttons. This building had at least 100 floors and there were only fifteen buttons. Her hand reached to press one of them when a tall man quickly ran to her, stepping in. “That was a close one,” he breathed and looked at the woman who was standing there, looking a bit shocked. Her big (e/c) eyes were looking at him, quickly scanning his entire body. “Thank you for waiting,” he gently smiled.

“You are very welcome,” she nodded and once again turned to the buttons. “Do you mind? I am supposed to go to the penthouse where Mr. Stark is waiting for me,” she blushed; embarrassed she didn’t know how to work with this type of technology.  (Y/N) looked him in the eyes and smiled even more. They were blue and very gorgeous. He had blond hair and the man was kind of familiar – way too familiar.

He took a deep breath. “You are Miss (Y/L/N),” he stretched his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers. Nice to finally meet you in person,” his voice was calm, cheerful and he was still making an eye contact.

“Nice to meet you,” they shook hands and put them back where they were even when it took them longer to let them go. Steve quickly pressed number two and subsequently the P button and the door finally closed. The elevator when up. “To be honest, I was not expecting anyone except Mr. Stark who is awaiting me,” she dryly gulped. “I even heard about a party that is happening tonight. The driver, Mr. Hogan, informed me about it. It is supposed to be a welcome party, am I right?”

Steve shook his head in disbelief and grinned. “Oh my god, Tony, I’m going to kill him for that,” he huffed. “We told him not to do anything because we didn’t know if you would appreciate it or not,” he explained and put both of his hands into the pocket of his tight jeans.

“Oh, do not worry,” (Y/N) smiled brightly. That made Steve’s eyes open wider and a soft, honest smiled appeared on his lips. “I think it is very kind of you,” she admitted. “Although, I must admit I do not have appropriate clothing for this party. I hope I will find something in the boxes that are somewhere,” and her voice faint.

~ _Ah, Miss (Y/L/N), you have finally arrived_ ,~ a new voice came from the speakers. ~ _As I can see, you’ve met the Captain himself._ ~

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve asked him, looking up at a camera. “We told you not to throw any party. Does the rest of the team know about it?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman was giggling behind a hand, rather looking at the door. First day in the tower and it was already funny.

They were squabbling like children until Steve came to the second floor. The door opened and he quickly turned to the girl with short hair, smiling. “I’m sorry for that. You will get used to this. I hope to see you later.”

“No big deal, Mr. Rogers. I will see you later,” she returned the smile. Before he could tell her something, the door closed and she was continuing her way up to the penthouse where the Iron Man was waiting for her.

The short ride with Steve Rogers made butterflies in her stomach. That man was very adorable and extremely handsome. He was polite and knew how to act toward a woman. Plus, his smile made her knees weak. She couldn’t wait until the party because she could see him once again. Every man that had good manners and knew how to properly behave was automatically attractive. (Y/N) didn’t realize the huge smile on her lips when the door to the penthouse opened and she was met with another man with a specific goatee on his face.

“Welcome to the Tower, Miss (Y/L/N),” Tony gave her a massive grin.


	3. Two – Welcome party

**Two – Welcome party**

               The most important unpacking was done – the bed and all the attachment that are important for sleeping. The party was in two hours and she still hadn’t finished all the boxes. The tour around her new apartment took longer than expected. She spent half an hour in the living room, sitting on a new, expensive couch that was better than the one back in the mansion. The TV that was installed there was like her own personal movie theater and the furniture perfectly fits into the room. When she came to the bathroom, her eyes landed on the massive tub in the middle of it. Could this get even better? It did – the bed in the bedroom was an absolute win. It was gigantic. Three people would fit in there. It was perfect for a family cuddling. This was like heaven. The biggest bonus was the separate closet – not a wardrobe for clothes but a room for clothes and shoes. She felt like Carrie Bradshaw from Sex and the City when she stepped into her new apartment she shared with Mr. Big.

The bed was finally finished, covered in silky bed linen of color light-blue; a black shirt and red tight shorts for sleeping were lying in the middle of the bed waiting for her. The night tables, from each side of the bed, were filled with important cosmetics, napkins, and books she was currently reading. The rest of her books were still in the boxes. Also, there was only one framed picture of he, Storm and Logan, standing in front of the mansion, smiling.

It was time for a quick bath before the welcome party had started and she also needed to find the right dress. Having a separate tub and shower that was big for at least four people was a dream of every girl that enjoyed showers, bath time in general. After several years, she could walk around the bathroom, bedroom, and even living room only in the towel without being seen by anyone else.

There were still a lot of boxes waiting to be unpacked, including clothes and shoes that were mostly for winter time. It would take some time to put everything in its place and since the party was about to start, she’d have to finish it tomorrow.

From what was already in the closet, she took a navy blue knee-length dress with a wide skirt that had long sleeves and lacy back. It wasn’t too revealing and it looked decent. She put under it black underwear and with a matching bra. It all looked pretty good on her and black high heels were a perfect choice. After she was fully dressed, she did a very easy makeup and curled her hair. She pinned the left side with a silvery-blue pin, giving the hairstyle the final touch.

Finally, she’s going to meet with the rest of the team and get to know them better. Stark already made a very bad first impression. He wasn’t like Steve. That man was a sweetheart and a gentleman and Stark was impolite and said the first thing that came to his mind. Those two men were the exact opposites. Steve’s looks and the attitude made her knees weak.

When her eyes met in the mirror, she smiled and instantly blushed. The girl was nervous and shy at the same time. The last touch was a matte lipstick that matched the color of her lips. (Y/N) was ready finally ready to go.

Before she left the bedroom, she noticed the photo she had with Storm and Logan on the night table. She was twenty-one there, celebrating her birthday. It was taken before the three of them went out partying. It made her sit down on the bed and take the photo between her hands. That was a hell of a night. It was the first time she was drunk. The past (Y/N) was still there and she couldn’t get rid of her – following rules was her thing.

Twenty minutes had passed and she was still sitting on the bed, thinking about her life. The short-haired girl immediately stood up and fixed the dress. She was late – the first day at the tower and was already late. What a shame.

The party was in the penthouse; it was a massive open space that served as a living room, kitchen, laboratories and a hangar for the weird looking plane. (Y/N) stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. She learned that the whole building was running F.R.I.D.A.Y. that was some kind of a system, an artificial intelligence. Tony Stark created it – he was a very intelligent man, which was his biggest and only quality.

She nervously bit her lower lip, feeling the taste of the lipstick on the tongue. Her heart started to beat fast. Everyone was there and they will be looking at her, asking her questions. She wasn’t ready for that. When the door opened, it was even worse than she imagined. There were a lot of people, maybe hundred if not more. Her mouth dropped on the floor and looked around. Were these people working here for them? She stepped out from the elevator and looked for a place where she could sit down and adjust to the atmosphere.

The guests were holding drinks, talking to each other and laughing. They were having the time of their life. Which one of them was from the team? She knew the famous Black Widow was a redhead. Her (e/c) eyes landed on the open bar. A drink was something she actually needed.

“Good evening,” she greeted the bartender politely. “May I have a glass of white wine? Oh, no, wait, make it red, please,” she corrected herself and smiled. “Thank you very much.”

As the bartender was working on her drink, she quickly looked at the people talking near the bar. There was no chance someone would recognize her or vice versa. The man gave her the wine and winked at her. “Enjoy your drink,” he said and left with a smile on the face.

The wine was unpleasantly warm. With a tap of a finger, she used her icy power to cool the wine down. Before the first sip, someone found her. “Miss (Y/L/N), it’s good to see you again.” Steve’s voice was louder so she could hear him through the music and all the people.

“Mr. Rogers, good evening to you too,” she smiled at him and took a sip of the red liquid. The wine was delicious. “I wanted to apologize for being late but when I saw the people I was shocked. I was not expecting a lot of people.” There was a free barstool and she quickly sat on it, keeping her legs together, only her feet crossed and back straight so she sits like a lady. It was an old habit.

Steve took a seat opposite her, ordering a bottle of beer. “No apologies needed. This is Tony – fancy parties, a lot of people and noise. The rest of the team enjoys it, not me though,” he admitted. “Too many people is not my thing.”

“I hear you,” she nodded. “Party with a much lower number is my kind of party. So, is everyone here? I would like to meet the team and finally be over my stressful phase. If not, I will not sleep well and I am not joking,” (Y/N) chuckled. “Tell me, Mr. Rogers, how would you handle my situation?”

Steve put the bottle to his lips. “I don’t know, to be honest,” he smiled. “We men take this differently. However, I believe this can be stressful.”  After a short humming and drinking, he looked at the almost empty glass of wine and turned to the bartender. “Can we have another glass of red wine and a beer? Thanks!”

(Y/N) checked him out while she had the opportunity. He was wearing a blue shirt that had almost the same shade of blue as her dress and black trousers. When he turned back to her, he handed her the new glass of wine. She quickly drank the rest from the first glass and put it on the counter. “Thank you very much, Mr. Rogers. This is very sweet of you.”

“I think we don’t have to be way too formal. We are now teammates and we live in the same building. Also, we are going to see each other every day now. Please, call me Steve,” he suggested, that cute smile remained on his face.

“I would like that. I am (Y/N). So, tell me, Steve, what is it like to be the famous Captain America?” she had to show him the other side of the blonde man and not only the one who knew how to speak to a woman and was very polite. She had a sense of humor; it just took some time until it came out on the surface.  

“There you are my man,” a tall man with dark skin approached them, having a weird smile on his face. “I was looking for you everywhere. It’s time for a round of,” and his eyes found a beautiful young woman sitting opposite of Steve in a blue navy dress. His attention turned immediately toward her. “Hi,” the tone of his voice changed, sounding more seductive. “I don’t think we haven’t met.”

Just as they shook their hands, Steve introduced them. “This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), our new recruit and this is Sam Wilson, known as the Falcon.”

“How do you do?” the polite smile was back on her face, looking into his dark brown eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” a laugh escaped his lips. “Now we have another beautiful woman who is also a British person,” he was obviously mesmerized by several aspects – a mesmerizing young girl, sexy accent and the way she was looking at him made Sam chuckle.

(Y/N) wanted to correct him but rather kept her mouth shut. “Well, I believe you have some plans to do and I do not want to frustrate them,” she stood up, taking the glass of wine with her. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Wilson.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Steve was immediately standing, trying to bring her attention back to him. “Please, join us and we can get to know each other better,” he looked into her (e/c) eyes and gently smiled. “We will find a fourth person and we can create pairs.”

“And what is it you want to play?” she asked, eyes locking with Steve’s.

“Pool,” Sam joined the conversation, hoping the woman would look at him. That didn’t happen since her eyes were still fixed on Steve’s. “I will get Natasha and we can…”

“Oh, I am very sorry. I do not know how to play it,” she apologized. “Enjoy the game, gentlemen. I will see you later.” (Y/N) didn’t wait for any response and walked away from them, heading into the crowd of people.

Both men were looking at her, mixing with the people in the room. Steve’s eyes were dilated, kept on the young woman until he lost her. Sam noticed it and grinned. “Look at you, man. You know her for five seconds and she already charmed you,” he patted his shoulder. “Dude, take a deep breath! You aren’t even breathing.”

The blonde man blushed and took a sip from the beer. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist. She is very… beautiful,” he had to say it out loud even when it was hard. Only once a girl got him like this. “Come, let’s play pool. I’m going to kick your ass finally,” he woke up from the daydreaming and nudged Sam’s shoulder…

The short-haired woman met various people, like Tony and his best friend James Rhodes. Surprisingly, this time, Tony held a normal and polite conversation with the woman, talking about the tower and giving her additional information. (Y/N) discovered James Rhodes was the Warmachine and how he stole Tony’s suit a few years ago. That story was indeed funny.

Later, (Y/N) was standing on the massive balcony with the most beautiful view on the city. The weather wasn’t cold and all those lights created a live masterpiece. She was sipping her third glass of wine while enjoying the surroundings. This was her new home, new life. Who would have known? She fixed her dress and wiped a drop of wine from the corner of her lips. She didn’t notice the fact the music was much lower than before and interior became calmer. Unfortunately, she hadn’t met the rest of the team. Were they even at the party?

Someone came to her and leaned against the handrail. The corner of her eyes captured Steve and she had to smile a little. A piece of her soul was glad it was him. “I had no idea what a beautiful view this tower has,” she started talking, eyes never leaving the city that was in front of her. “Everything looks so peaceful, safe,” and then she looked at the man. “Is the party too much for you?”

“The party has ended and now we have a private after party,” he turned his head to the woman. “The rest of the team wants to know you – finally.”

“Wow,” she gasped. “I must have been here for hours. I am so sorry. I am being impolite,” she shook her head and dryly gulped. “There is a party for me, as you and Mr. Stark told me, and I am not even there.”

“Oh, no! You’re not,” his hand found her shoulder. When he realized what he did, he took it back and looked away. “I usually do the same, no matter what type of party we’re having. Now, come, they are awaiting your presence.”

Steve was indeed a true gentleman. He knew when he interfered into her private space and tried not to touch her without her permission. Together, side by side, they went back into the building. The music was almost gone, playing somewhere in the background and several people were sitting on a massive couch, talking and drinking. The two of them were the last to join the team.

When they were close enough, they stopped talking and looked at the new recruit. (Y/N) stopped breathing and nervousness filled her body. This was it. “I would like you to meet (Y/N) (Y/L/N), our new help and team member,” Steve introduced her to the people. One by one, they introduced themselves and shook their hands. The woman politely replied back, smiling. The first impression was always important.

(Y/N) sat down on an armchair. She put the glass of wine on the table and sat once again like a lady, her hands resting on her lap. Luckily, there were enough women in the team – Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, and Maria Hill. They all gave her the impression how tough and skilled they actually were. She knew Wanda was enhanced just like her but she wasn’t a mutant. Steve sat down next to Sam and they had a quick private chat. Tony and his friend James were sitting opposite her. The closest person to her was Wanda who checked (Y/N)’s figure and dress. When their eyes met, she smiled and looked away. What was that about?

“Tell us something about you,” Natasha started to talk to the new recruit. “Tony didn’t give us much information. All we know is, you are an enhanced person - a mutant - and that is it.”

Wanda’s eyes were once again on her, doing the exact same thing like she did seconds ago. What was she trying to do? “Oh, of course,” she dryly gulped and maintained eye contact with the redhead. “I have Cryokinesis – an ice manipulation, meaning I can shape, manipulate ice, snow, and its intensity. From what I have learned, it is a strong and dangerous ability to have. I was taught that I belong to the highest class of mutants.”

“So you can like create ice-cream and stuff?” Sam had to ask a stupid question and luckily, the woman and some of the people around her laughed.

“To be honest, I have never tried it before, Mr. Wilson,” she looked him in the eyes. “However, if you think I can create for example a strawberry ice-cream, I am afraid I cannot do that. Fortunately, I can create an ice into your drink.”

“Can you show us?” Maria’s eyes lighten up. “I have never seen something like this,” she defended herself when Clint looked at her annoyingly. “Oh, come on Barton, like you don’t want to see it. Or are you jealous she can do more than just work with bow and arrows?” she mocked him, grinning.

“Oh, are you an archer, Mr. Barton?” (Y/N) looked at him, fascinated by what he can do. “You must be the best of the best when you are here,” she smiled at the man. “I was always fascinated by the people who knew this. It requires a lot of calmness and a good aim. We used to practice archery back at school when I was younger. I think your skills are unique too.”

The brunet smiled at her. “You see? At least someone likes what I do. Thank you very much.”

The woman felt something in her head, like the time when Professor X used to talk to her or control her emotions. The only person that could possibly do it in the room was the young enhanced woman that was her age. (Y/N) looked at Wanda and sighed. “Miss Maximoff, I am afraid you will not look into my head, no matter how much you try.” This made everyone look at them and the brunette felt ashamed. “I learned how to close my mind to every telepath, no matter how strong they are.”

“I’m- I’m sorry,” she mumbled under her nose and looked away ashamed.

“Nothing bad happened, Miss Maximoff,” she smiled at her. “You did not know.”

“Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barton, Miss Maximoff,” Sam shook his head. “Please, we are going to live in the tower together, we are colleagues and later friends. We are a family so please, no surnames. It is way too polite for my taste.”

“Yes, thank you!” Clint nodded.

“Oh, I am sorry,” she apologized, looking quickly at the glass of wine she had on the table. This is who she was – a polite girl that was taught how to behave, what to say and how to say it. These were the things that stuck with her until now. “I did not want to be rude.” The royal blood was in her veins. After thirteen years, deep down, she was still the princess. “May I ask you about the regime you have here?”

Why were they looking at her weirdly? “We don’t have any regime here,” it was Natasha who started to speak. “The most important thing you should keep in mind is the training. You have to train in order to keep fit and ready for missions. It is up to you if you do it or not,” she explained. “You can find here a gym, training rooms, offices, and laboratories.”

“Oh, okay, thank you,” she nodded. Some of them giggled behind the glasses and beers. “What?”

“They’ve never seen a polite person,” Steve rolled his eyes and nudged Sam’s shoulder.

“Is my behavior inappropriate?” she panicked.

“Oh, no!” The women almost screamed. “It is a good thing someone is polite and actually knows how to behave. Not like these three,” Maria pointed at Tony, Clint, and Sam. “It is unusual, yes,” she nodded. “Also, the accent is something new for us,” she admitted. “We just have to get used to it.”

“She reminds me of Thor,” Tony pointed a finger at her. “The way she talks and behaves. Are you sure you are from Earth? What if you are actually from Asgard?”

“From…?” she questioned, becoming more confused than before. “I am so sorry, I have to get used to the things you say. I am confused but I believe you have already noticed that ” she gulped and drank the rest of the wine in a blink of an eye.

The team started to talk about the things they normally do in the tower and discussed everyone’s behavior. (Y/N) was looking at them with wide eyes, wishing she could finally go to her room. This mentality was different than back at the school. These people, these superheroes, liked to party, use expressive and vulgar language and their most favorite thing was to mock everyone. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was unusual – different. Some of them reminded her of Logan. He too liked alcohol, cigars, and vulgarisms.

When Steve excused himself, saying he was tired, this was her opportunity to escape too and go to her room where she still had a lot of unpacking to do. After thanking them for a very interesting and lovely night, the two of them, once again side by side, went to the elevator.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve experienced tonight,” Steve apologized for the team just as the door to the elevator opened. “I noticed how uncomfortable you were. Believe me, you’ll get used to this. Just give it some time.”

“No worries,” she stepped inside and waited until Steve pressed the button to his floor. “This is a different mentality, to be honest. I give it a week and I will know what is actually going on here.”

“Hey,” he turned to her. They were immediately looking into each other’s eyes. “Would you like to join me tomorrow morning? I would like to see your fighting skills and tell you more about the way we train,” he suggested, hoping she would accept it.

“At what time?” she asked when the elevator stopped on his floor.

Steve stepped out and turned to her. “Let’s say seven. I will come for you if you want.”

“Thank you,” she nodded. “I will see you tomorrow morning at seven,” and the door to the elevator closed, leaving Steve alone.

He put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and widely smiled. That woman was different than those who already lived in the tower. She was beautiful, knew how to behave and polite. With a shake of his head, not believing that he already started to like this girl, he slowly walked to his bedroom.


	4. Three – First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): While doing and dealing with so many things right now, I managed to finish the third chapter. Now it’s time to (again) deal with Legal English. Damn. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Three – First Mission**

               Cracking her knuckles, (Y/N) stepped out from an elevator, dressed in her suit that was designed and created back in the X-mansion. No one had seen the suit until now. It was similar to what Natasha was wearing with additional attachments. It was made of leather and special material that was hidden inside, perfectly showing her curves and around her waist was a piece of cloth that resembled a skirt – short in the front, long in the back. It had a very high separate combat boots that were just under her knee. The bottom of the boots was customized and they served as ice-skaters when they made contact with ice. There were suspenders on her thighs and even on her back, just like Captain had on his. There was a difference – the suspenders were symbolic, to remind her she was once one of the X-men. There were two trips, one on each side of icy color. The belt had a holster with a gun in it and another one for two knives.

In one hand she had a big bottle of water and in the other was a black leather jacket that was part of the special suit. Her hair was straight, fixed with varnish and her face didn’t have almost any makeup – only mascara was applied on the lashes. She quickly took a sip of water and jumped into the quinjet (as she learned what it was). She wasn’t the last one. They were still waiting for one person – the leader of the team. “Good morning,” she said cheerfully, putting the bottle and the jacket on a seat. 

“Nice suit,” she heard Stark talking from behind her. “Why haven’t I seen it before? Is it appropriate for a mission like this?” he kinked a brown and checked her from head to toes, admiring her body. “What if the skirt gets caught about something and you’ll be trapped? You don’t have the “A” logo on your shoulder. We should fix it once we are back.”

The rest of the people were also checking out the suit, admiring the precise work. They liked the piece of clothing; how will they react to her power? They haven’t seen it, except Bruce Banner who wanted to learn something more about her and the ability she had.

Quickly brushing her hair with fingers, she heard a noise coming from the entrance. The last one who came in was Steve, holding a tablet in his hands, looking at it. He was frowning at the device as thoughts were racing in his mind. “Let’s go, we have some work to do,” he said strictly, eyes looking up at the team. The first thing he saw was (Y/N) in the suit he hadn’t seen before. This was the first mission they had together and he was mesmerized. An inconspicuous smile appeared on his face, quickly checking out the details on her suit. “Our mission is simple – destroy Hydra’s base that is situated in Quebec, Canada. We should be there in less than two hours.”

“Any additional information, Cap?” Natasha asked as she took the device from Steve’s hands only to look at the details and the surroundings that were on the map. The base was hidden in the woods and the weather was colder than in New York. “How many soldiers should we expect?”

The quinjet started to move. Clint was the one piloting it, Tony sitting next to him. The Iron Man suit was standing in the corner of the interior, waiting to be used. (Y/N) sighed and sat down, putting the jacket on her knees. Once again, she took a sip of the water. This was it, the first mission with the Avengers and a dangerous one. It might sound simple but it could end with catastrophic consequences.

Her eyes were locked on her fingers as she was fiddling with the bottle. She wasn’t wearing any gloves. There was no need for them. She was thinking about the sparkles that appeared between her fingers for the first time in her life. It was such a long time ago - she was a child, maybe six years old when she accidentally froze her doll. No one had found out because she hid it in the room she once had. As she was getting older, the power only grew with her. There were nights when she tested the icy power from the window. She was scared to tell it to someone. They wouldn’t understand.

Without realizing it, the icy sparkles appeared between her fingers. “Are you afraid?” Steve sat next to her, his eyes staring at her slender fingers that were shaking a little. His blue yes noticed what was happening between the woman’s fingers. As much as it was fascinating, his gloved hand covered her hands.

“Yeah, no,” was her only answer.

He laughed. “You just said _yeah, no_. That isn’t convincing. Don’t worry, (Y/N). If you need help, call for me through the com,” and he pointed at the device he had in his ear. Subsequently, he gave her one as well. His fingers gently brushed her short hair behind an ear and pushed the device into it. “We will be communicating with each other through it the whole time we are out there. If you need help, if you need anyone, call.”

Sam came to them with a grin on his face, his arms crossed over the chest. “This is the first time we’re going to see Elsa’s powers!” he sounded excited. “I can’t wait for the show.”

(Y/N) looked up at him, confused. “Elsa? I am not Elsa, Sam. My name is (Y/N),” she said it slowly, trying to mock him back a little. Steve chuckled and his eyes met his friend’s.

“Oh man, have you seen Frozen, the Disney fairy tale about two princesses? One of them has special icy-frosting powers like you have and her name is Elsa. Damn, I thought this would be a brilliant joke but obviously, I was wrong,” and the excitement was exchanged with disappointment.  

The blonde man rolled his eyes and stood up, patting Sam’s shoulder. “Now everybody knows you like watching fairytales and Disney movies. It’s not a secret anymore, Sam. Thank you for sharing.”

Those two men helped her calm down and put a smile back on her face. She was slowly getting used to the fact they loved to mock each other, not only Sam and Steve but also the rest of the gang. Her eyes were following the Captain until he stopped between Tony and Clint, talking to them about the current location. She was silently admiring his wide shoulders and the suit he was wearing. Steve was indeed a handsome man.

(Y/N) had no idea how long they’ve been in the jet. Sooner or later the flight will end and they will have to fight.  “Have you ever been in a fight like this?” Natasha appeared next to her, fixing the gloves on her hands.

“Uh,” she hesitated. “I have helped with various issues and saved people’s lives but I have never done this, to be precise,” she replied politely, keeping her voice calm. Her back was straightened, head symmetrically high so she would sit like a true lady, just like she was used to. “This is something new so I feel nervous, to be completely honest.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine,” the redhead patted her shoulder and went to Wanda who was talking to Vision on the other side of the plane. “We trained together and you are a good fighter. There is no need to be worried about anything.”

As she was about to stand up, Steve started to talk. “Get ready – two minutes,” was all he said and the team got ready. Clint became the main pilot while Tony went to his suit that opened to him. That was new for (Y/N). Steve had his round shield on his back as he was putting on the helmet. Sam’s wings were ready to go. Vision took Wanda by a hand and together they walked to the back door.

(Y/N) put on her jacket and once again took a massive sip of the water. The weather conditions were very good so she wouldn’t need the bottle for later. Leaving it on the seat, she came closer to Steve and took a deep breath, getting ready for the action. The door opened for the ones who were ready. They saw the tip of the trees, signalizing the jet was still very high.

“You all know what to do. Be careful out there,” Steve spoke as he approached the edge of the opened door, (Y/N) following him. He turned his head to the woman and looked at her face that was focused on the surroundings. “You okay there?”

The woman turned to him and positively nodded. “Of course I am. I will see you on the ground,” she took a deep breath and jumped from the jet. The man gasped from shock as the rest of the team did. (Y/N) stretched her hand and formed an icy slide, immediately sliding down like a professional. Her feet made a jump and she landed on the frozen ground. The girl with short hair turned around, ready to make the slide disappear when she noticed Wanda quickly running down it, her feet occasionally slipping. Her powers made her stable. One the brunette was down, (Y/N)’s powers turned the slide into a snow.

“I’m definitely spending winter with you,” Wanda laughed a little. “I didn’t know you can do that!”

(Y/N) smiled at the girl and brushed her short hair with fingers. “Well, there are a lot of things I can do. Unfortunately, Sam is pretty upset that I cannot create an actual ice-cream.” As she talked to the brunette, the rest of the team was slowly approaching them. The jet was not far away and the last one who came out of it was Clint holding a bow in his hands with arrows on his back.

“Nice powers, Icy,” Tony landed next to her, gently patting her shoulder. “Does anyone need a lift?”

Natasha turned to him, nodding. He took her by the waist and together they flew up, leaving the rest of them on the ground. Sam and Wanda had some kind of special routine and they worked together while Clint and Vision formed a pair and ran into the woods. (Y/N) ended alone with Steve. “I though the strategy was different,” (Y/N) spoke quietly as she didn’t know what to do next. She was supposed to stay close to the redhead – just like they practiced in the Tower. The rest of the team changed Steve’s plans when they picked a partner and went into the field.

The Captain sighed, a shy smile appearing on his face. “Let’s go.”

They ran through the woods was fast until they came into the battlefield. Once they saw how many men were already there, fighting their teammates, they quickly separated. Steve already got his shield in a hand, throwing it at the soldiers and starting a fight.

A red light flew over the woman’s head. It belonged to Wanda who was trying to fight a group of men while using her incredible ability. She could form a red force field to protect herself from the bullets. Vision tried to take care of tanks and other vehicles. There was so much going on, it made (Y/N) confused a little. When three tall men came rushing toward her, she slid on her shoes elegantly and threw her hands in the air, trapping them in an ice. They became live ice-sculptures. The main goal was to stop them and not to kill them. Their bodies could be trapped in the ice for an hour.

~ _A little help here_?~ she heard in her ear and turned around only to see Natasha struggling with the soldiers. She was the best-trained woman on the team and she had a problem fighting six Hydra men. Before anyone could reach the redhead, (Y/N)’s right hand formed an icy ball that would put down even a guy like Steve. She threw it at the men. As it was approaching them, it got even bigger and it turned into a massive wrecking ball that knocked them on the ground.  

~ _That was unexpected_ ,~ said Tony through the com. ~ _Any other special abilities you have hidden in your sleeve, Icy?_ ~

~ _Clearly there are way more men that it was predicted!_ ~ A feminine voice came from the com. It belonged to the AI Tony had installed everywhere. ~ _Boss, I suggest you take the building down.~_

~ _Any other option?_ ~ Steve asked the AI.

~ _There are exits that can be destroyed or blocked so the soldiers wouldn’t have a way out from the base,_ ~ she gave them the other option.

~ _I’m on it!_ ~

(Y/N) noticed new soldiers coming toward the team, doing anything they could to take them down. They were coming from the underground base F.R.I.D.A.Y. told them about that was hidden under an old building that looked like it was destroyed during a war. She came close enough to use the powers on blocking the two exits. Raising her hands up, pointing at the exits, a massive stream of ice came out of her palms. It took a lot of strength to form an ice wall thick enough to stop them from coming out. Maybe she should have taken the water with her. “Where are these men coming from?” she whined under her nose. Once it was done, she ran to Sam who was trying to fight with several men from Hydra. They were outnumbered.

(Y/N)’s hand reached for a knife and threw it at a man that almost got Sam. The aim was perfect and she got his hand. He dropped the gun and screamed from the pain. Subsequently, the girl put both of them into icy handcuffs. The man with dark chocolate skin looked at her, amused. “Wow, Elsa, I’m really impressed by your skills and ability,” he laughed as he knock-outed another man. “But I had it under control!”

“What is with all the nicknames?” she asked mostly herself as she continued running to him. She stopped only for a second to take a quick deep breath. “You did not have it under control,” she laughed. “They almost got you!”

There was still a lot of work to do even when she trapped the majority of the people under the building. As she was running toward another group of men, a pain so unbearable went through her body, filling every nerve - someone shot her into the right calf, making her groan from pain. She fell on the cold ground, rolling on her back. Her hand quickly grabbed the spot that was bleeding. The cold she put on it stopped the bleeding and deaden the pain.

A sound of a cocking gun got her attention. She swiftly turned her head to the sound, eyes widening from a shock as she noticed a man with a gun pointing at her forehead. Was this it? Was he going to kill her? Her chest was heaving visibly as she was out of breath. Before any of them could make a move, a round shield of red, blue and white color hit the man from Hydra and he fell on his knees. Steve jumped at the guy and punched him mercilessly into the face, knocking him unconscious. Cap turned to the woman and discovered her wounded leg.  Steve crouched to her and gently touched the spot. “Are you alright?” he sounded worried. “It’s not bleeding much. Can you stand?”

“Yes,” she quickly nodded, doing her best to stand up.  With his help, she managed to do it very quickly. “I have it under control,” she motioned to the leg. “I put some cold on it and I believe, I will be able to,” just as she was about to finish the sentence and give him a smile, she pushed him on the ground. With the injured foot, she stamped, creating a massive icy igloo around them.  (Y/N) covered herself and Steve in it when a shell from a tank hit them. It made her fall on Cap while she remained focused on the ability. She used a lot of strength to keep them protected under the ice. They were hidden under ice that was thick enough to keep them safe until Tony and Vision got rid of the tank.

The blonde man looked into her face. This was the first time he was close to her face and body. He lost his breath for a second, absorbing her beauty. “I think now we are even,” he said it softly while his hands were resting on her waist, not moving. “I saved you and now you saved me.” His blue eyes were most of the time focused on her face. Occasionally, he checked the sparkling beauty around them. There were ornaments on the ice that created a fine piece of art. “Your abilities are amazing,” he admitted.

“Thank you,” she blushed and pushed herself from him, sitting next to his body, looking at the masterpiece she had created. When his hands left her waist, she felt incomplete. The warmth he produced was gone and all she wanted was his hand back where they were. “It will take some minutes before I can take it down. Get ready to be cold.”

Steve sat up, eyes never leaving her face. There was something in her that created butterflies in his stomach. All he wanted now was to touch her cheeks and maybe even kiss her lips. He wondered how they feel like and if they taste as sweet as she looked. “You may not know it but I’m an Ice-Bucket champion since 1945,” he laughed at the joke but she didn’t. The girl was confused. “It’s this joke guys told me the other day.”

(Y/N) laughed only to make things easier. “Well, you will have to explain me the joke sometime. I do not know what this _ice-bucket_ _thing_ you just said is.”

“How about I explain it to you over a dinner?” he took a deep breath, letting the words slip out of his mouth. It was too late to take them back. “Let’s say tomorrow evening?” he continued, hoping she would accept his offer.

They heard a cracking noise. The ice igloo was ready to be taken away by her power. “I would like that, Captain,” she gave him one last bright smile as she made the ice disappear and they were surrounded by nothing than trees and fallen Hydra soldiers. Steve helped her up on her feet again, forgetting to take his hands from her forehand once they were standing. As she opened her mouth, an explosion so massive happened, Steve protectively put her body as close to his as possible, raising his shield to cover their upper bodies.

~ _And that’s how it’s done!_ ~ they heard Tony’s voice from the com.

“What was that?” (Y/N) asked, her eyes almost popped out. “Is everyone okay?” she was worried.

~ _I had to take down the building. There were way too many things that needed to be destroyed_ ,~ the Iron Man explained to them through the com. ~ _By the way, did you see the new missile I installed into my suit? It’s the newest version…_ ~

~ _Shut up, Stark. I want to hear the rest!_ ~ Wilson added.

The Captain rolled his eyes and looked back at the woman in his arms. He was glad she didn’t pull away from him. “So,” he took a deep breath, becoming nervous, “it’s a date?”

(Y/N) looked up at him, nodding with a bright smile. “It is a date, Steve,” and she took a step back from him once she accepted the fact it would be a date.

~ _I can’t believe Steve made the first step and asked her out,_ ~ it was Natasha. ~ _Wilson, you owe me 20 bucks and a drink tonight._ ~

“They could hear us?” (Y/N) was mortified, hiding her face in the palms of her hands. “That is so embarrassing,” she dryly gulped and looked back at Steve. “Plus, they were betting on us! Is this normal on this team?”

~ _Sorry, (Y/N),_ ~ four voices said it at the same time.

Steve once again annoyingly rolled his eyes. “Believe me, they can be even worse. Give it time, (Y/N) and you’ll get used to it.” His hand reached for her forearm and slowly started to walk. “I’ll help you get back to the jet. You need to have your leg checked.”

Walking to the quinjet, Wanda came running to them with a grin on her face. “Stark and Vision are taking care of last things but we’ve won this battle. S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming here to wrap things up.” Her eyes slipped to (Y/N)’s leg and squinted. “You still have a bullet in your calf. Can I take it out? It’s going to be quick and maybe a bit painful but it needs to be done now.”

“Alright?” it sounded like a question. The brunette gave her a warming smile, helping her into a seat. Steve stayed with them the whole time, keeping an eye on (Y/N). “Please, make it really quick,” she whined, gritting her teeth.

Sam got back to the jet with Natasha before they could start. “Hey lovebirds!” he greeted Steve and (Y/N) with a wide grin on his face. The redhead smacked his shoulder, frowning.

“Said the bird himself!” (Y/N) screamed once Wanda took out the bullet by using her magic. It was quick but unfortunately very painful. The girl used her power to cool the wound and made the bleeding stop. “Ah!” a moan escaped her mouth.

The brunette checked the bullet between her fingers, making sure it wasn’t poisoned. “Everything looks good,” she said it with her accent and threw the bullet away. “You need to see Bruce once we are back in the Tower.”

“Is everyone okay?” Steve asked Natasha, taking off his helmet.

Clint got back into the jet with his bow in a hand, followed by the rest of the team. “This was fun,” the Hawkeye deduced. When he put the bow and arrows into a special case, he went to the front and sat in the pilot’s seat. Natasha went there too, taking the seat next to him. “Hey, Nat, what do you say we go out tonight and celebrate our little victory?”

“Sound nice,” she smiled at her friend. “Who wants to join us?”

“I’m in!” Wilson shouted. “I really need a beer and probably booze tonight. I hope the rest of you are coming,” he turned where (Y/N) was sitting; Steve standing near her.

“I have a meeting with Fury today so I’m not going,” said Cap, sitting on a free seat and keeping a distance between him and the short-haired new girl. “Someone has to do the report and talk about what happened here. I know none of you would do that so it’s up to me.”

“(Y/N)?” Sam turned to the injured woman.

She pointed at her calf. “I am so sorry but I have to pass. I need to fix my leg. Afterward, I would like to stay in bed. Thank you for inviting me,” and she smiled at him.

When they arrived at the Tower, the team slowly separated and everyone headed to their rooms. Steve was the only one, the true gentleman, who helped (Y/N) with her wounded leg and took her to Bruce’s lab. First, they were slowly walking down the compound but once he found out how painful and difficult it is for her to walk, he took her into his huge arms bridal style. “Better?” he smiled at her and she nodded. “I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

“No,” she smiled at the blonde man. “I am very grateful for this. You are a gentleman, Steve. Thank you.”

They were silent until they arrived at Bruce’s lab. “I’ll be right with you, (Y/N) give me a second!” he shouted from the back, obviously doing some serious work.

“Steve?” she stopped him before the Captain could leave. “If you need any help with the report, I am more than happy to do it with you. It is sad that the rest of the team is turning their backs to you when you need help with paper work.”

He blushed and bit his lower lip. “Hey, it’s no problem. You should rest tonight. I want you to be in better condition for tomorrow evening,” he reminded her. “Do you prefer Italian, Mexican or Indian food?”

“Surprise me,” she gave him a new type of smile he didn’t know. This one was different but it made his heart skip a beat. With a nod, Steve left her alone in the lab while he went to his room. He was surprised by himself. He finally found the courage to ask the girl - he actually liked - out.


	5. Four - Date Night

**Four – Date Night**

“Morning,” Natasha came into the kitchen wearing a white robe. Her red hair was wet, signalizing she just came out of a shower. It was eight in the morning and most of the team had finished their morning training routine. It was only a matter of minutes when the rest of them would appear in the door, ready to have a healthy breakfast.

She reached for a black mug and poured herself a freshly made coffee that was still very hot. The scent only brought joy to her face. Turning around, her green eyes found (Y/N) sitting on a chair, sipping the coffee and reading a newspaper. She was still in her long silky night dress; a slipper was hanging on her left foot as she had the leg crossed over the right one. She winced from the pain a little as she was gently swinging the leg. Dr Banner helped her with the wound, cleaned it and stitched it. 

“Good morning to you too,” (Y/N) replied with a cheerful smile, eyes never leaving the papers. There was an article about the British politicians and the Queen of the United Kingdom, also an article about rare panda bears that were born in China and others. She was slowly approaching the most important two pages of all – the biggest and greatest news from the world. “Can you please tell me what the plans are for today? I asked Tony and Sam about it and both of them do not want to tell me anything. In their words:  _you should rest, young lady_.”

Natasha sat at the table right next to her colleague and looked down at her leg. “What do you think, (Y/N)? They really want you to rest. You got shot yesterday and you need to take a day off,” she smirked. “Besides, you are going on a date with Steve tonight, am I right? You should start getting ready – shave your legs, put a lotion on your body and prepare to go big tonight. Do you want to help with the dress, hair and makeup?”

(Y/N) put away the newspaper, only to give the redhead an unpleasant look. “Thank you, I think I can do it on my own just perfectly,” the little frown that was on her face turned into a smile.

“Come on, (Y/N). You’ve been with us for over a month now and you still won’t let us get to know you better. Please,” she winked at her, giving the short-haired girl the puppy eyes.

She sighed, looking back at an article. “Fine, I will call you and you can help me with the pre-“ she stopped talking. The words got stuck in her throat as she found an article that made her shiver.

Several years ago, she was somebody else living in a different world and now, it was all back. The title of the article shocked her, bringing crimson on her cheeks.

_LOST PRINCESS NOT FOUND AFTER 8 YEARS_

“(Y/N)?” Natasha said her name, narrowing her eyes.

The girl snapped her head to her and cleared her throat. “How about you come to my room at five?” she smiled, standing up from the table while folding the newspaper under her arm. After she cleaned everything from the table, she gave the redhead one more polite smile and left her alone.

Her heart was beating loud and fast and her breath was unsteady. What if somebody already found out who she was? What would they say? How would the team react? There were so many questions in her head, it made her dizzy. Once she got into her room, she set the private mod through F.R.I.D.A.Y. and grabbed her mobile phone. There was only one person on her mind that she needed to call.

As she landed on the bed, the call was accepted from the other side.  _“(Y/N)! It’s been a while!”_  said Storm happily.

“There is a problem,” she said breathlessly, burying her head into the pillows. “I-I just…“ the words couldn’t get out of her mouth. “The New York Times, there is an article a-about me.”

“ _Okay, I need you to calm down and start breathing deeply. Can you do that for me? I’ll go find the papers, but I’ll be here with you on the phone,_ ” a shuffling sound was coming from the phone as Storm was quickly moving, probably using her powers to find what she needed.

She did as she was told. The moment her breathing became normal, she sat up and looked back at the newspaper where the article was. There was a very old photo of her. She was barely fifteen at that time and some of the resemblances were, unfortunately, still there. “Storm, I cannot go back to my old life,” she whined. “I thought they had stopped looking for me, but obviously, I was wrong.”

“ _Well, I remember exactly how you looked like as a child,_ ” the woman started to talk. “ _When I compare the photo and you, it would be hard to tell that’s you in the picture. You’ve changed, (Y/N). You’ve cut your hair; you are a regular girl with a superpower that fits into the society. You are an Avenger now and not a p-._ ”

“Do not say that word, I dare you,” she growled. “I hate that word and I am not it. I never felt like a,” she swallowed the words and sighed. “I hope no one will ever find it is me, the lost royalty.”

“ _The lost royalty – that sounds like a perfect name for a book or a movie. Hey, what if they do something like that in the past, based on your story?_ ” she started to laugh, only to cheer (Y/N) up.

“Very funny, Ororo,” she said her real name, grinning.

_“Stop calling me by my real name. I hate it when you say it. Rather tell me what’s up with you. It’s been a month and we all miss you here.”_

This brought tears to her eyes. “Oh, I miss you too,” she admitted. “Actually, I am going on a date tonight,” and the sad face was replaced by a wide smile.

_“With who?!”_

“Captain America,” (Y/N) whispered. “He is a very nice guy, the type I prefer. He is a gentleman who knows when he is allowed to touch a woman and he has a very cute smile…”

“ _You are in love!_ ”

“Uh- I-I do not know, however, I like him a lot, I must admit.”

…

“Turn around.” Natasha was sitting on (Y/N)’s bed, trying to find the perfect outfit for the first date the young woman had with Steve. They tried several dresses but neither of them was the right choice. The bandaged leg wasn’t attractive and it was ruining the whole look. Luckily, (Y/N) had a dark blue formal overall that fitted her perfectly. “This-is-it!”

The short-haired girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Do you think?” she asked, not sure about the decision. “I do not think this is good enough for a first date.”

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). Any dress that shows your bandaged leg is not a good choice and it looks terrible,” she explained. “This is very cute, very formal and you look fabulous in it,” she smirked, fixing the outfit with her hands once (Y/N) got closer to Natasha.

There was a soft knocking on the door and the redhead grinned. “One moment, please!” Y/N called and took one last look at the mirror. When was the last time she was this pretty? With a deep sigh, she hobbled to the door, opening them.

Steve was standing there with a small bouquet of white roses, smiling at her. His blue eyes widened and he forgot what he wanted to say. Y/N was stunning, gorgeous and it took his breath away. “Wow,” was the only thing that escaped his mouth. “I-I mean, t-these are for you,” he managed to say, handing her the flowers.

“Thank you, I love roses,” she brightly smiled at him, taking the bouquet and sniffing it. “They are beautiful and smell delightfully.”

Y/N finally noticed what he was wearing. For this night, he chose a white shirt with black jacket and trousers, no tie or watch. A scent so strong was coming from him, it made her knees weak. She loved the cologne he put on.

Natasha appeared from behind Y/N, taking the flowers and winking at Steve. “You two have a great night,” she grinned. “I’ll put these into a vase and they will wait for you in your room, Y/N.” With that, she left them alone, not waiting for any response. It was their night and she was only in their way.

He set his hand toward her. “May I?” he asked politely.

Without hesitation, she gently touched his forearm. Together, they started to walk. “What have you planned for tonight?” They were walking to the lift, chatting.

“Well,” he took a deep breath and pushed the button once they stopped. “It’s hard for us to go somewhere without being bothered, plus your injury and so I set a dinner for us in the tower with a little help.” He led her inside the lift and went up, going into the highest point of the penthouse. There was the most spectacular view of the whole New York City. “I hope you will like it.”

What Steve prepared for them was amazing. There was a small table for two near the biggest windows of the tower, already set with two meals and a candle that was lit up. The normal lights were dimmed and the whole atmosphere was very romantic. The outside world looked peaceful and like a piece of bright art. The Captain knew how to be a gentleman and a romantic man.

They were slowly walking to the table, him helping Y/N with each step because of her injury. Her eyes were focused on the surroundings, blushing and biting her lower lip. “Oh, Steve, this is wonderful.”

“You like it?” he asked to be sure.

“Yes, oh, I love it, Steve,” she almost screamed. “You are such a sweetheart,” she grabbed him by the jacket, pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much for this.”

The kiss was a reward he wasn’t expecting. “You are welcome.”

…

Two hours later, the two doves were still sitting at the table, talking and laughing. There was a desert in front of them, waiting to be eaten. Y/N was hiding her laugh behind the palm of her hand while Steve couldn’t take his eyes off her, thinking how adorable she was being. At this moment, he knew the thing called crush wasn’t just a crush. He had feelings for her that were slowly becoming deeper and deeper. It was love.

“How is your leg, by the way?” he changed the topic a little, thinking about yesterday’s mission when she got shot. Honestly, his heart stopped for a moment when he saw the blood.

She looked down at her leg, eyes scanning the spot that was hidden under the piece of material. “It is better than this morning but I can feel the pain occasionally. It depends on what I am doing,” and she was looking at him again, smiling like a woman in love. Was she? Steve was everything she wanted in a man and here he was. “Anyway, you promised you will explain to me the whole ice-bucket challenge.”

He started to laugh, hand resting on his stomach. “Yes, yes,” he nodded. “The ice-bucket challenge is very simple. You pour a bucket of water on yourself and donate money to a charity. If you don’t do it in twenty-four hours after someone challenges you, you have to donate but a bigger amount of money.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting. Did you donate?” she narrowed her eyes, taking a glass of wine between her fingers.

“No, I didn’t,” he admitted.

Y/N got confused. “Yesterday, you said that you are the ice-bucket champion?” It was cute she had no idea about this matter. “I am sorry. I think I am too old-fashioned in some topics and trends. I really do not understand this at all. Well, mostly the second part of this.”

“Don’t be, Y/N. I’m exactly the same,” he chuckled. “I like we have so much in common.”

“Like what?” she questioned with a smirk, leaning back and taking a sip of the wine.

He took a deep breath. “We are both old-fashioned in some way. We also like order and take things seriously.”

“That is actually true, anything else?”

“We both enjoy a good book and we are not the types of people who would use vulgarisms,” he looked into her eyes that were filled with adoration.

“Both are very true,” she nodded. “Unfortunately, I think we still need to find out what we have and do not have in common, Captain Rogers,” she playfully said his last name, grinning innocently. “Maybe a second date would be nice.”

“Oh,” he was pleasantly surprised. “Is there going to be a second date?”

“For this wonderful dinner and the time we are having, there will be third and fourth if you want to,” she put the glass of wine back on the table.

The man slowly stood up, pushed his chair closer to her and sat back. His hand reached for hers, gently pulling it to his lips and kissing it. Y/N was once again blushing. “Has anyone ever told you how unique you are?” he asked, not breaking the eye contact. “Your powers are spectacular and even when you think you are dangerous for this world, you are not. When I saw your power yesterday for the first time, I was impressed. It took my breath away. “

“I was taught to like my ability,” she admitted. “It took some time and now, I do not see it as a bad thing. Somewhere deep inside I feel that my power is more dangerous than prosperous.” She wanted to say more about it but the way he was looking at her and his eyes were going from her lips to her eyes and back, it made her shiver. “Steve?”

“Huh?”

“Are you listening to me?” she giggled, leaning closer to him.

“I’m sorry I just- I was…” he didn’t know what to say. Actually, there was one thing he wanted to do.

“ _Captain Rogers,_ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came from the ceiling, reverberating in the air.  _“I’m sorry for interrupting your date but there has been an emergency. We discovered another Hydra base in Ohio.”_

Both of them sighed at the same time. “Plan the mission and we are leaving at four in the morning. Send everyone to bed and wake us up at three. Send all the information to my personal tablet,” he ordered, not taking his eyes off Y/N.

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

“Well, the date is unfortunately over,” she bit her lower lip. “It was a very nice evening. I enjoyed every second of it.” She watched him stand up and take her hand. He was indeed a gentleman and helped her stand up. His left hand rested on the small of her back and the right one held her the hand.

Steve had a great opportunity and he took it. His head leaned to hers, very carefully capturing her lips with his. It was a quick, easy first kiss that took less than a second. He was worried she wouldn’t accept it but when he found the loving smile, he relaxed.

“Will you accompany me back to my room? I can then give you a kiss for good luck.”

“Of course,” he nodded, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
